Suppression of variability in molecular weight or ratio of units of polymers has been considered to be required for polymers to exhibit more excellent functionality. An purpose of an aspect of the present invention is to obtain polymers with small variability in molecular weight or ratio of units and method for manufacturing such polymer.
A resist polymer suitable for patterning using ArF laser is disclosed in Journal of Photopolymer Science and Technology, Vol. 9 (1996), No. 3, pp. 509-522.